Whatever You Want Me To Be
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: My breath was stuck in my throat at the news my best friend told me. My best friend, the twin of my soul mate. My best friend, the person that new the Whole.Fucking.Time./.  18 plus and R&R. Seth/Bella SwanWater Imprint Story
1. Oh Yeah, Imprinting Is A Bitch

**I know what you're thinking. New Story. I'm sorry.**

**But this plot just wouldn't leave me alone and I **_**had **_**to do it. **_**Sorry**_**. But most of you will be probably happy to hear that I'm planning on continuing **_**Forever Mine**_**. But for now, I'm focusing on **_**NTAFG **_**and this fic.**

**Now, moving on,**

**The time line up to this moment goes like this:**

**Bella didn't leave with Alice to the Volturi, Victoria attacked with her newborn and the Cullens helped but left. Embry's mom marries Charlie and they move to Forks. Embry stays on the rez and Bella moves in with him. Jacob and Bella get together before the fight. Two weeks after the fight, they have S…ee…xx :P. They spent their day on the beach when a new girl called Tess Lunkah asks for the direction to the council. Jacob looks at her and imprints. Bella jumps in her truck and runs away.**

**Oh, and Seth and Leah are twins in this story, so they just turned 19.**

I knew it. I fucking knew this would happen. It always does, once everything falls to place, someone or something just ruin's it. Did he have to look at her? Did he? He ruined everything. Fucking Imprinting. No, fucking werewolf shit. If this never existed, this would be happening. But guess what? It did and I cant turn anything back. It was my idea to go to the beach. So partly, it's my fault. No, scratch that. Its _all my fault._ If I never surrendered to Jacob's constant and irritating begging then none of this would have happened. I wish she was never born. She took the most important thing from me. She took away my sun, My Jacob. I knew that by now, he lost all his feeling for me and that they retook their root and set their direction towards the girl. But I couldn't be mad at her, no really. I couldn't. She doesn't know anything. So I decided that it was my fault and Jacob's fault. My fault because I surrendered and Jacob's because he didn't fucking listen to Sam fucking Uley. The person that experienced it all.

"_Jacob. You know exactly what will happen." Sam's once again irritated voice said. Irritated because he was sick of explaining it to Jacob. Irritated because he never listened anyway._

"_What _could_ happen. Not what _will_ happen. I won't imprint. Ever. I love Bella, and she loves me. Its Enough. Besides, I'm not that weak. I'll fight it." Jacob said stubbornly. His stance angry and tense. His eyes were narrowed through his whole speech._

"_You think I'm weak? You have no idea how this could affect Bella! She's one of us now, and we protect our own. I will not put a command on you, because I know you will do what's best for her, but help me god, if you imprint, I will cut your dick off and let my fucking cat eat it. Oh, and that's not all… I'm not going to be the only one after you." Sam said in a deadly voice. That was the first time I was truly terrified of him._

So as I said, we were both stupid, but only I got hurt. I remembered when Sam said that the whole pack will be after him and smiled as I thought over the current relationships I formed with them.

Emily was the first person that accepted me, she was there for me when I got upset because of Jacob; when he wouldn't stop pushing me about sex. She was the one I always got a wise answer from.

And if Emily came along, so did Sam. For me, it was the most important acceptance. He is after all, the Alpha of the whole pack, so his judgment seemed very important me. During our bonding time, we started a weird friendship. a one of brother/sister, but sometimes his protectiveness showed and his roles switched to father/daughter which irritated me to bits. The best thing, was that me and Emily had him whipped like a fucking girl. No seriously, he was scared of me and Emily separately, now imagine me and Emily together. We were true partners in crime.

Paul was the harder one. He wasn't used to a _pale face_, or a _leech lover_ so he was a competition. But as any good cook book says, the way to a mans heart is through its stomach. So I made my famous extra chocolate chip muffins, and he was like putty in my hands. Jacob was often jealous at our closeness, but who gives a fuck about him now?

Kim was easy to please. She was just like Emily, but more hyper and happy. Alice could be competition. And when Kim came around, so did Jared.

Quil was the one I though I never get close to. Quil was the flirty one, so basically it was like having a Paul, except an even more pervert version of him. But Quil was Jacob's friend so I got close to him with the bikes. He was the one that helped me finish learning to ride the bike.

Embry, ah, Embry. He was the nearly closest person to me in the whole pack. He was my new half-brother. Yes, you heard me right. Half-Brother. My dad and Ms. Call met before I graduated and it spun off from there. They're getting married in a week. Exactly a week. Debra Call moved in with my dad before the new born fight and me and Embry had the house to ourselves on the Rez. Jacob was jealous of mine and Embry's closeness too. Fucking Asshole.

Leah had the second place in my heart. She was truly the only girl I could fully relate to. She was there for me when I was sad. When I saw the Cullens before the newborn fight. Or when me and Jacob had our fights. She was just there. Through out that weird and tangled connection, we created a friendship. In return of her help, I brang out the real her, and the pack loved me for it. Don't worry, Leah was still a bitch. But she started smilling again and she started to live. She was constantly Emily's shadow now that Emily is two months pregnant.

And lastly, Seth. He held the first place in my heart. He was as sweet as Embry but still had a wicked sense of humor, he was our local surfer guy. While the rest of the guy were interested in football and cars, Seth preferred Surfing and Singing. And playing his guitar. So I'm not gonna lie, he did have his fair share of girls, but once we became close, he stopped. Yep, just stopped. For me. Why? Cause it bothered me. Yes, I don't know why, but I just didn't feel like sharing him with other bimbos, Ok? Seth was my best friend. The person that I told _everything_ to. He never judged me, never pushed me. Leah once hinted that he had a small crush on me, but I think it was more than that. So, I know you all think that I'm this cute, little innocent girl, but that's not true. Me and Seth hit the waves, we go back to the shed and wax the boards, now, once I walked in on him smoking… *drum roll* weed. Yeah, he was scared shitless. Not because I caught him with it, but because he though that I would tell Charlie. That day I also found out that they were keeping things from me. That actually the whole pack smoked weed. Well except Emily because Sam didn't let her. And Kim didn't want to.

Anyway, somehow me and Seth were always close, like we had this bond and just understood each other. I knew when he lied and what he felt. We just had this bond you know? Stronger than mine and Jacob's. It was weird though.

Once, during one bonfire, the girls decided I needed to get drunk. It was way before me and Jacob were together though. Once nearly the whole pack was drunk, and trust me, it took a shit load of alochol, a game of truth of dare started and Paul dared me to kiss Seth. I don't remember doing it though. I really don't. But I remember Jake getting angry and punching Paul. Their relationship was rocky from then on.

So yeah, Seth was the softest spot in my heart.

I stopped my thoughts and found myself in front mine and Embry's house. I opened my truck's door and jumped out and closed it behind me. My body was tired and my mood was dark. I opened the door from our house and saw Embry sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

"Hey Bella." He said cheerfully as I passed him. I grunted in response and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table.

"Bella?" He called worriedly. Instead of answering him, I rested my head on the cool wood of our dining table. I felt footsteps beside me and a hand rested on my arms.

"Bella." Embry called impatiently. I picked my head up and looked at him.

"Bella, you're scaring me. What's wrong? You're not pregnant are you?" That's another thing. Embry was next to Seth who was the most against mine and Jacob's relationship. He hated it.

"Of course not ,idiot." I mumbled but my eyes started to water, knowing that my dreams with Jake were shattered.

"Then what the fuck is up with you, Bella? You can tell me anything. You know you can." He said carefully, as if trying not to wake a monster. I licked my lips slowly and opened my eyes fully. I sat up and walked towards the island , fearing my safety. Embry cleared his throat impatiently and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Jacob-" I couldn't bring my self to say it. Tears flew down my face and Embry frowned.

"Jacob what?" He said harshly.

"He- Im.." I mumbled. Embry's scowl deepened and his eyes narrowed.

"He what?" He asked again, his voice hoarse and harsh, sending my skin in Goosebumps.

"He imprinted." I said louder as a sob escaped me. My knees gave out and I fell to the floor. I looked up to see Embry shake uncontrollably. He looked me straight in the eyes and sent me an apologetic smile before he ran out of the house.

I sighed and rested my head on my arms.

I just wanted to be loved. I knew that me and Jake were still technically together, and I wanted to hurt him. I want him to feel what I felt.

_Betrayal._

Even in my head is sounded bitter and harsh. I hated Jacob Fucking Dickhead Black and I'm going to hurt him. I'm going to betray him. But how? I hit my head against the kitchen shelf as I though of ways to do that. I knew telling his secrets would be lame and childish. One, the pack probably knew them already and Two, I didn't want the pack to pick sides. So something public was out. I needed to Betray him personally. I thought and thought for ages, Embry still wasn't back and I was getting worried.

I knew that having sex with someone else would be the total betrayal point, and I knew that ,that was what needed to be done.

I went over my options and knew that it had to be someone close to me. So pretty much, it had to be one of the Pack.

Sam, Jared and Embry were tottaly out. Quil was gone to the Makah reservation. Paul was hooking up tonight and I didn't want to jeopardize our relationship. Leah was out as well. Jacob was like waaay out. So that only left Seth.

Seth always gave me what I wanted, and I wanted this. But was I capable enough of the possible elimination of our friendship just because I want revenge sex? Would Seth think I was using him? Somehow, the chances came 50%-50%. I knew for a fact that Seth like me, and I came to have a like for him too. The fact that he liked me and that he was experience and that he was _single _were all pluses. Oh and also, Seth was the only of the pack that could keep his mind silent.

I ran upstairs and took a shower. Making sure I washed my self thoroughly before putting some very sexy lingerie Leah once forced me to buy. I went to the dresser and picked out simple short denim shorts that Seth loved and a tank top. It was warmer this summer and being around werewolves was just a habit of wearing lighter clothes. I ran downstairs and grabbed my flip flops. I ran to the truck, since it was dark. And I hated the dark. I started the engine and peeled off towards The Clearwater house. The Elders had a meeting today until 5 am , a tradition and Leah was out with out with Kim and Jared. I parked my truck in the driveway and ran to the door, knocking on it quickly. The door opened and I was met by Seth's bare chest. I jumped onto him and hid my face in his neck and started crying softly again. Seth wrapped one arm around me and closed the door with the other and locked it. He carried me to the living room and sat down on the sofa, me still holding on to him and sitting in his lap.

"Bella? Babe what's wrong?" He asked tenderly. One hand on my back, the other in my hair, Running his finger through it soothingly.

"It happened." I said evenly, but my voice was muffled by my soft sobs.

"What happened, babe? Tell me. I don't understand." He said again, his voice holding some concern.

"He did it. He imprinted." I said, my cries died down and I pulled away from his neck but didn't stand up.

Seth's nostrils flared and he started shaking. I knew that Seth would never hurt me.

I pulled him close to me and breathed in his scent. That always seemed to make him calm. He took deep breathes before his arms came around me.

"Bella?" He spoke

"Mhm?" I answered, not capable of normal speech as my mouth was pressed against his neck.

"Can I kill him?" He asked hopefully. It was no secret that Seth completely loathed Jacob.

"No. I want him to suffer." I said harshly which made Seth chuckle.

"And how exactly?" He asked, his voice eagerly awaiting my answer. Okay, this is it. I took a deep breathe.

"I wanna make him jealous." I said quickly, but I knew he caught it.

"How?" He asked innocently, his eyes wide as if he dared me to say it. I bit my lip and looked at him from under my eyes. A look that always made him melt.

"Well, me and Jake are still technically together. So I want to betray him. I wanna make him feel what he made me feel." I said harshly, my mind wandering off to the debate of either letting Seth kill him or just betraying him.

"So let me get this straight. You wanna cheat on his ass?" He asked smugly, his hands resting on my hips. I nodded with a smirk. His eyes narrowed and he smirked wickedly.

"And you came here because..?" he teased, his voice low and dangerous. I licked my lips slowly, happy when his eyes flicked to them before I spoke.

"Leah told me that you like me." I reasoned. His eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at the leather fabric of the sofa.

"Why me?" He asked smoothly. I looked up and into his eyes.

"Because I like you too. You know that you're always number one for me." I said softly, loosing hope and feeling stupid. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Really? Who's on the second place?" He asked.

"Leah. Embry has his place reserved on number three, and Jacob is like six because Paul is next then it's Emily." I said evenly. His smile fell down a bit and fell into a smirk.

"So, basically, you came here to cheat on Jake and you wanna have revenge sex with me?" Seth asked, his face didn't even hide his amusement. I blushed furiously and nodded slightly. His smirk turned into a smile as he stood up and took him with me. He started walking me backwards to the stairs and then stopped. He bit his lip and he gazed down at me. His eyes full of joy as he leaned forward and _finally _pressed his lips to mine. The moment they touched, well, I just cant describe it. I cant say it was magically, or that there was electricity flowing, because it was something way more. It was amazing. My stomach turned and it felt so good to kiss him. There was a difference, Jacob's lips were soft but cracked. Seth's were soft and sweet. He didn't even wait for my permission when his tongue pushed into my mouth. I opened my mouth wider and sighed in content as his warmth became my warmth. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at me. I looked up and smiled, encouraging himto show me more. I swung my arms around him and pulled his lips to mine again and jumped slightly, locking my legs around his waist. He grabbed my waist with one arm, the other resting on my thigh as he made his way upstairs, eyes closed.

Once we made it upstairs, he let go off me and I slid down his body, my leg accidentally brushing against his erection. He moaned and I blushed as I performed the actions so unconsciously . His kisses were getting more passionate and stronger. We made it to his door, and he pressed me to it. His mouth left mine as he trailed slow and opened mouthed kissed from my mouth, along my jaw and to my neck. He pulled away and opened his door and walked me backwards into his room. He closed the door behind us and locked it. I pushed him lightly against it and kissed him again, my hand running down his chest. I smiled into his kiss as he shivered where I touched him. I never had this kind of effect on Jacob. He pushed me slightly and started walking backwards towards his bed. He sat at the edge and positioned me between his legs, not letting me sit down. His hands ran up my sides as he watched my face for any unsure feelings. His hands ran up again, this time bringing my shirt with his hands. I closed my eyes and bit my lip when our skin made contact. I raised my arms and let him take my tank top off. His breath hitched when he saw my bra. His eyes narrowed but he still had his playful smile on.

"You planned this didn't you, you little minx." He said playfully. I nodded embarrassingly and looked down. His hands ran down my sides until he met the edges of my shorts. Looking up for permission, I nodded eagerly . His hands made their way to the button of my shorts. He popped the button and slid the zip down, his eyes eagerly watching his movements. The shorts dropped to the floor and I stepped out of them and looked up at him, while biting my bottom lip. He licked his lips in appreciation and I smiled at the thought of pleasing him.

"C'mere." He said is to quietly that I barely heard him. I went to stand my knees on the bed as he stood on knees too. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me close to him. "You sure you wanna do this?" He asked briefly. I nodded and smiled reassuringly at him. He smiled back and pressed his lips to mine, instantly opening my mouth with his tongue. His kisses were harsher this time, more passion than before.

I ended up on my back with him on top of me. My arms were around his neck, pulling his impossibly closer to me. His kissed headed down to my neck. He bit down slightly where my shoulder meets my neck and then soothed it with his tongue. He sucked at that place for few seconds before his kisses headed down my shoulders. He reached my bra strap and pulled it down gently. He then moved to the other shoulder and did the same. I sat up, giving him permission to take the bra off. He reached behind me and found the clutch. He pressed down on it gently and pulled, taking the bra away. I took it fully off and threw it across the room. His breath once again hitched as he saw me nearly naked. He licked his lips and took one nipple in his mouth. I gasped and moaned at the treatment I was receiving. He repeated the action to the second breast. His hands moved down to my panties next and I lifted my hips, letting him have his way.

He slid them off and mumbled something about keeping that pair. He took them off fully and dropped them beside the bed. His eyes trailed off from my toes up my legs , my chest and finally settled on my face. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips. My hands found their way to the hem of his shorts, and I pulled down, disappointed that he didn't go commando today. But even if he didn't, I could see his erection clearly through the fabric. Seth took the shorts off and threw them to the floor. My hand instinctively made their way to the bulge in his pants . I touched it softly and but my lip when I saw Seth close his eyes and groan. His breaths were getting harsher as I repeated my movements over and over again. Finally, his head fell to my shoulder. His hand caught mine and stopped my movement. I looked up at him curiously.

"I don't wanna get off that fast, babe." He murmured into my neck as I blushed when I heard the words.

He laid me down on the bed gently, and his hands ran down my body again, this time, opening my thighs softly. I tried to bite my moan back when his hands touched my already wet core, but it didn't help. My breaths were getting shorter and harsher now when Seth pushed two fingers into me easily. My back raised as I moaned. Seth's lips lowered to mine and I pulled him closer . He pulled away and took his fingers out of me as I whimpered at the loss. I decided that I was ready and my hands caught the hem of his boxers. I pulled them down with one hand, Seth helping with the other. His boxers hit his ankles and he threw them on the floor. His erection stood out and proud. I bit my lip again and touched the head of his erection. His groan was louder than before and it nearly made me jump. His hand pulled mine away again and reached to somewhere on his bed night stand. I grabbed his hand before he opened the cupboard.

"I'm on the pill." I assured him. He eyed me carefully before he put his hand back beside me. He spread my legs again and position him self between my legs, his warmth so close to me already.

He pushes in easily, since I was really wet. He pushed fully into me and stopped for me to adjust. After a few seconds, my hips wiggled and he started moving in me. Our moans tangled together as he thrust in me harder and harder. My arms pulled me down on him and I buried my head in his shoulders. I don't know what over came me but after few harsh thrusts, I bit down on his shoulder, making him gasp and empty his seed in me, making my high come faster that I intended it to be.

He didn't pull out of me though, one of his hands found the place I bit him and pressed down on it. He pulled his hand back and saw a little blood on his fingers. His mark was healed by now though.

"You marked me." He said simply, his expression still dumbfounded and confused. I bit my lip and eyed him carefully.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. His eyes narrowed down at me and he cocked his head to the side.

"Why?" He asked confused. I shrugged to his question. "I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ok." I said.

He pulled out of me and laid down beside me. He stood up and walked towards his bathroom. "Be right back."

I waited for a couple of seconds in silence before I heard the water of his bathtub been turned on. He walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the bed. He picked me up into a bridal style position and carried me to the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub with me on his lap. I winced as I was set into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" He asked immediately as he felt my discomfort. I nodded slowly.

"Just a bit sore." I said.

"Oh. Sorry." He apologized.

"Not your fault."

By now, the bathtub was filled with warm water covered by bubbles. He stepped into it, and I followed him in, leaning on his chest.

"Oh, no." I moaned. "This was such a bad idea."

"What?" Seth asked cautiously.

"Us having.." I started embarrassed.

"Sex? Why?" He asked.

"Cause Jacob will have to find out and then he'll want to hurt you." I mumbled, feeling so stupid.

"Babe, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." He assured her.

"But I don't want him to hurt you." I said . I turned around my body and cuddled up to him. His arms came around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Why do I feel like this? Why does it hurt so much to think about you that way?" I asked suddenly, really wanting to know the answer. He tensed beside me but I continued.

"Why are you always first for me? Why do we have this weird bond? Why do I care about _you _so much?" I added.

"You'll know soon, Bella. Don't worry for now." He said finally.

We sat in the bathtub for few more minutes before the lock on the shelf said 9:27. I stepped out of the bath tub and grabbed a towel and rolled it around myself. Seth stepped out too and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him self.

"I gotta go patrol now. You can stay tonight. Leah should be here soon. She'll keep you company." He murmured as he walked back to his room. He put on the first shorts he could see from his dresser and put them on. I came up from behind him and put my arms around him.

"Take care of yourself." I mumbled to his back. Seth completely relaxed to my touch.

"I will." He said and walked towards his window.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you." I said timidly. Seth clenched his jaw and looked down to his carpet. He looked back up at me and smiled.

"Love you too Bella. Always will." He said before he jumped out the window. I closed it behind him and went to sit on his bed.

Could I do it again? Could I fall for a werewolf? I shook my head from that thought and went to look for my panties. I found them near his dresser and put them on. I opened his dresser and put on one of his dark shirts.

I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, picked out a mug and made coffee. I spent few minutes just thinking and drinking my coffee when Leah came in. She set down her shopping bags and went to the kitchen. She eyed me in Seth's shirt happily. I knew what was coming next.

"Bella, _please_ don't tell me that you didn't just have _sex_ with my brother." She begged. That was Leah's typical line, somehow, she was always Team Seth for some reason. I bit my lip and looked down as color filled my cheeks. Leah eyed me and her jaw dropped.

"You just had sex with Seth!" She yelled but then stopped. "What about Jacob?" She asked uncaringly.

"He imprinted. I wanted to hurt him, ya know? And Seth was the only sensible option." I answered, not a tad bit worried about Leah's opinion. Leah was always on my side.

"That's good. I mean, Jacob is an asshole, and I'll make sure that Paul will bash him-"

"Don't Leah." I warned.

"So anyway, YAY! You Finally saw the light Bella." She shouted but covered her mouth and her eyes widened, watching me.

"What do you mean _finally_, Leah?" I asked suspiciously, my eyes narrowing at her. Leah uncovered her mouth and bit her lip.

"This shouldn't be coming from me Bel-"

"Leah!" I warned.

"I-" She sighed and started again. She licked her lips before she spoke. "Bella," She started as she dropped her gaze to the floor. "Seth Imprinted on you." She said.

I sat back down in my chair and huffed out a breath of air.

_What_

_The_

_Fuck._

**Hope you likey. It's a one shot for now, until I get enough reviews. Seth/Bella Imprint story.**

**Was the Lemon okay? Enough talking? Or maybe to much monologue? **

**Please review : )!**


	2. Thanks, Now I Know That You Knew

**Hey everyone (:… So this is Chapter 2 (:… Sorry for the wait but as I said, I had an enormous writers block lately :L. Anyway, just enjoy… (:**

**Oh, and if I haven't mentioned it before, Seth and Leah are twins in this story.**

_Previously:_

_Jacob imprints and Bella explains all her relationships with the Pack. She decides to hurt him and sleeps with Seth, who apparently imprinted on Bella._

"_I-" She sighed and started again. She licked her lips before she spoke. "Bella," She started as she dropped her gaze to the floor. "Seth Imprinted on you." She said._

_I sat back down in my chair and huffed out a breath of air._

_What_

_The_

_Fuck._

My breath was stuck in my throat at the news my best friend told me. My best friend, the twin of my soul mate. My best friend, the person that new the whole. _fucking time._

_THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME._

My nostrils flared slightly and I just remembered Leah in front of me who was wearing a guilty and hurt look on her face.

"You're hurt?" I asked pathetically.

"Bella I-" She began, her face scrunched up in sorrow.

"No."

"But Bel-"

"No, no , no, NO!" I yelled furiously. "You knew! You fucking new the whole time and didn't give a flying squirrel about it. Or telling me!" I yelled. I stood up , my chair scraping the wood and ran upstairs. I quickly stripped from Seth's shirt and put my own clothes on. I tied my hair back with one of the hair ties on my wrist and ran back downstairs.

"Now Listen to me Leah, you are going to go outside, phase and you're going to call a pack meeting. I don't care that they might be patrolling, or hooking up, and I sure don't give a fuck about Quil being on the Makah reservation right now. I don't Care. You're calling a pack meeting and then you're taking me to Sam's and Emily's house. Understood?" I rushed out. Leah's eyes widened slightly and she nodded, making her exit through the backdoor. I backed up until I hit the kitchen counter and slowly slid down the surface.

My hands grabbed my face as I began sobbing uncontrollably.

They all knew. I bet they all knew everything. About the imprint, they were always in on the secrets. I wasn't. For them, Ill always be different. I will be pale and plain. Boring. They will all be russet and so gorgeous. They lived here all their lives, here on the Rez. They all know it far better than me. It will always be like that.

My sobs were so hard now that it was getting harder and harder to breathe. I finally relaxed when I felt Leah's arms around me. She held me there for a while, tighter each time I cried harder.

"The Pack meeting Bella. Let's go." Leah mumbled after a while. She let go of me and I stood up, stretching here and there, and turned to Leah.

"I'm sorry I acted that way before Leah. I'm really sorry. I'm sick of people keeping everything from me. Especially if it involves me greatly." I said, a sigh at the last word as I ran a hand through my hair.

"It's okay Bella. I'm sorry I kept this from you. But I cant tell you why we kept this from you. You have to hear this from Seth." She said, her arm wrapping around my waist as she led me to her car.

_Seth._

She locked the door and opened my car door, pushed me in and started the engine. It roared to life and I stared blankly at the window, my thoughts wandering off.

_So that's why he was so very important to me. Always number one, always the first. He was so sweet, and oh so loyal. And so very gentle with me earlier in the night. He was my perfect fit and I just screwed it up. Well, I always screw everything up. I mean, look at the other imprint couples. Emily and Sam, married and waiting for their first child. Jared and Kim, they had the most normal relationship. Their relationship had bases in physical activities, they had everything perfectly normal. Jacob and Tess, well… Anyway. It's like me and Seth are starting the relationship from the end. It's pathetic. I'm pathetic. And the way he looked at me when I told him I love him, it was so painful. Painful for both of us._

_So much things happened tonight, and I ruined a relationship because of my selfish reasons. I am such a monster._

_But Leah, everyone probably knew that Seth imprinted on me, they could have kept me from getting hurt… they could have hinted. Well, Sam did. But not me. He kinda told Jacob so…_

_I Wish all this never happened and I wish I found out Seth imprinted on me way before I gave up my innocence to Jacob._

_Don't get me wrong, I don't really regret it , because I did love Jacob after all that time, but right now, I kinda hated him. He probably knew about this too._

"Bella, we're here. Come one, get out." Leah said tiredly as if she's been calling my name for ages, she probably has. I opened my eyes that I didn't even I realize I closed and got out of the car. I walked to the door and knocked on the door.

Emily opened the door, her arms out stretched as she welcomed me. I dodged her hug and walked straight to the living room, standing in front of the TV who Paul was watching. As soon as he saw the glare on my face, he turned it off and dropped it beside him. His mouth was closed and he just looked at me. Jared and Kim separated their cuddling and they too looked at me. Sam came in from the bathroom, looking concerned at the scene. Leah, looking once again guilty sat down beside Paul and stared at the floor. Quil just made it through the door, his face redder than usual and sweaty all over.

"What's going on?" He asked frantically.

"Sit down." I said quietly but strongly. Quil's eyebrows furrowed but he sat down beside Jared and Kim.

My fists balled as I took a deep breathe.

"He imprinted." I said sharply. Emily's intake of breathe snapped everyone's stance out and hell began.

Quil, Embry and Paul started shaking, even though Embry knew. Jared got away from Kim and went to the doorway, gripping the door frame and started calming down. Kim looked worried along with Emily, quietly exchanging looks between me and Leah and Sam was rubbing his face with his hands.

"Bell-" He began.

"I know, I know. You told me. But there is another thing." I interrupted him, something none of the pack members dared to do.

Leah looked down and gulped as everyone's attention focused on me.

"I know _he_ imprinted on me." I said through clenched teeth. Sam's eyes furrowed instantly.

"Bella, I know you wante-" He began again but I interrupted him.

"I know exactly that it wasn't Jacob. I know Seth imprinted on me ,okay! I found out today, only mere three hours after I was hurt by someone I love so deeply. Do you know how much that hurts? NO! Only Leah does." I yelled, pacing the living room furiously. Or more like stomping.

"Bella, listen. It wasn't my secret to tell, okay?" Sam said more loudly as he came and stood in front of me.

"Oh, so you rather keep a secret from me than protect me? Isn't that what you're supposed to do? Protect me? You've only hurt me more. I thought I could trust you Sam." I said, hurt was the most evident in my voice, but I knew the anger wasn't gone yet.

"I wanted Seth to tell you yourself. After all, he did imprint on you."

"Bella, he saw how happy you were with Jacob and just stayed as your friend." Paul defended.

"_Happy? _He thought I was _happy_ with Jacob? Paul, you weren't there when me and Jake had our fights. You have no idea what its like to be with someone. All you ever do is screw all those sluts. I'm pretty sure you've never been in a relationship before." I said, although I didn't mean all of that. Paul's face looked hurt and he took off the back door, shaking along the way. But I wasn't done yet.

"And you, Emily and Kim. You knew , didn't you?" I asked more gently.

Kim looked down guiltily but nodded while Emily still had a confused look on her face.

"I didn't know." She said somewhat dejected. I sighed and rubbed my face, but my anger just returned when I saw Jacob come in.

"I heard there was a pack meeting?" He asked curiously. He still seemed not to acknowledge me. Not with that dark beauty on his arm. She knew. "Its alright. She knows." He assured everyone. He looked around the room, and finally caught my stance. "Bella." He sighed, his hurt was showing . Pff.

"Just- Don't." I said as I held my hand up.

"Bitch" Tess murmured under her nose.

"Excuse me! Do not swear in _my _house!" Emily yelled. In the mean time, "Watch it!" Leah exclaimed, making Tess sink back.

I turned to Jacob now and stomped over to where he stood.

"You knew!" I yelled.

"What- Bella?" He asked

"You knew that Seth imprinted on me but didn't tell me anything!" I yelled again.

"I just, I was in love with you okay? I wanted to keep you-" He started but was interrupted by my hand slapping his cheek. What surprised me was that it didn't hurt. Maybe it's the anger.

"Don't ever refer to me as a thing, understand? I already told you that!" I said in a deadly voice, getting louder by the second.

"I'm sorry Bella! I'm sorry this happened." He pleaded , his eyes looked so young, like the Jacob before he phased, the Jacob I really loved.

"If you could, would you take it back?" I whispered after a while, but I knew he caught it. I knew everyone did.

He sighed and looked down guiltily.

"I knew it. And, you're not forgiven. Not now." I said more harsher but equally as quiet.

I walked around him, throwing Tess a glare that made he flinch and walked out the door, hearing something braking as I did. I didn't turn back. I walked home slowly, not even minding it was dark.

Suddenly, something caught my arm, I knew I should be scared but I wasn't. It brought comfort to me. I turned around and saw Seth. I quickly pulled my arm away from his hand.

"Don't touch me." I said sharply.

"What? Bella.."

"Why didn't you tell me, huh?" I asked calmly, but my tears were already there. His face went practically white as I stared him down.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I was waiting okay? Do you even know how hard that is?" He asked, his eyes were pleading but his face told another story. His hand went to touch my shoulder but I moved away.

"Don't touch me." I said again, hurting with each and every word. It was the imprint. I knew it.

He took a step back but didn't walk away, instead he knelt down, one knee first and then another, looking like a beggar against my feet.

"Bella, please. Give me a chance." He whispered as his hands cupped mine. I turned my face to the left for few seconds, waiting for the tears to be gone before I turned back.

"Just give me sometime." I said as I detached myself from him.

"How long?"

"I don't know. I just need to think everything over." I answered.

"Ill be waiting. Come to me as soon as you can, Nayeli. Forever." He whispered as he stood up and disappeared into the darkness.

I sighed an excruciating sigh before I started walking down the concrete again towards my house. I started walking past the forest when I saw a dark figure leaning against a tree. I knew it was Paul.

"Bells." He called not so quietly. I bit my lip before I started walking down to where he was standing. He didn't spare me a glance as he turned around and started walking towards our cliff, I took it as a silent message for me to follow him. I did that, my feet basically slumping on the dirt, a reaction when I was tired. He sat down on the edge, the position we always sat in. I sat beside him.

"Her name was Donna." He began, I listened carefully. "We started dating when I was fifteen, a year before I phased for the first time. We were happy, but then one day, her ex came back, and we all lived happily ever after." He spat bitterly.

"Paul," I sighed. "Tell me the truth."

He sighed himself, his shoulders slumping down to a relaxed position as he draped an arm over me.

"Ok." He decided somewhat on edge still. "Her name was Donna. And as I said, we started dating when we were fifteen. I'm not gonna lie, we did have our fair share of fights, but we always got back together at the end of the day." He looked at me then. "We lost our virginities to each other." And then turned back to the sea. "She wasn't from here, she was from Forks. Just like you. She was this fragile, pale, brunette. Just like you. It was close to our one year anniversary when her Ex came back, she fell back in love with him and dumped me, causing me to phase." He said harshly. "She looked just like you, maybe that's why we're such good friends. Maybe that's why I feel so over protective of you." He mused. My head fell against his shoulder as I was fighting sleep.

"She is an idiot." I murmured huskily.

"Sometimes I wonder if she's not." He said quietly.

"Paul! Stop that!" I shouted as I hit his stomach. "I'm sorry I said that to you."

"It's alright Bells. You didn't know." He said easily.

"Why are you so forgiving?" I asked while I yawned but I knew he caught that.

"Because you always forgive me." He murmured as he stood up, pulling me with him. He knocked the legs from underneath me and wrapped and arm around my back. I sank back into his warmth and closed my eyes. He carried me home, bringing me all the way to my bed before grabbing one of my pillows and telling me that he's crashing on the couch.

I passed out to a deep slumber of sleep, having the most horrible nightmare I ever experienced. More horrible than the ones after Edwards left, back when I was still a zombie.

Edward's nightmare's were usually making me feel empty. This one, it made _me_ feel guilty.

_We were standing on the front porch of Jacob's house, Tess not in sight. Something was telling me she was dead. Jacob, his arm around me as he stared we stared down at Seth, who was currently on his knees before me. The exact same position like earlier in the night._

_It felt like everyone was mute, no sound came out of his mouth but I could make out what he was mouthing. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, he looked so much like a child. So young and so sad, so very upset._

_All I wanted to know was why he was so upset._

_The mood, the theme of the nightmare turned darker, I was walking into the house with Jacob, leaving Seth at the door._

_It felt like I left him._

_It felt like I was choosing Jacob._

I woke up startled, sighing heavily as I realized it was a dream. A dream, yet so very, very realistic. I stood up, my heart still thumping erratically against my chest.

What did that mean? That I choose Jacob?

Bullshit.

He doesn't want me. I want someone to want me.

I walked down the stairs, quickly fixing up my hair and ran for the door.

"Bella? Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Paul asked grudgingly.

"Seth's." I answered before I ran out the door. I cursed at myself out loud when I forgot that my truck was still at Seth's. His house was around twelve houses from mine. I started full on running, not caring what time it was. I was breathing heavily as I neared my soul mates house. I knew Leah was out on patrol.

I ran up the pathway to the door, knocking on it furiously, getting colder by the second.

I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, and then a tired sigh coming from his lips as he went to open the door. He opened the door, running his hands over his face as he squinted his eyes at me, probably wondering if it was really me.

"Bella?" He asked tiredly. I nodded and walked straight in, moving my arm around his neck.

"I need you." I whispered.

"Hmm.. Wait, What?" He asked incuriously, his eyes widening as if he thought it was a dream.

"I. Need. You. Now." I said the words distinctively before reaching up on my tippy toes and pressing my lips harshly to his. I closed my eyes when I saw his close.

His hands came around my waist as he jolted me up, me locking my legs around his waist tightly, squeezing before I relaxed into this position and sighed into his mouth making his tongue move against mine angrily, trying to get a better response out of me. He started walking to his bedroom, one step at a time, we stopped kissing now, just stared into each others eyes. Me, mesmerizing every inch of his beautiful face. He made it upstairs, and it was then that his lips crashed to mine again, tasting, pushing, caressing. Somehow, my back got pressed against his door. He reached behind me and opened his door, me leaning over to him for support. He walked me backwards to the bed, clothes already being ripped from me, my own hands pushing his shorts down. My hands trailed up his spine, caressing every muscle that was developed. My underwear was being ripped from me before I had a say in it. His lips, his teeth cherished and grazed every inch of my skin. He didn't even give me any time before he spread my legs and entered me without a warning.

He did give me some time to adjust.

A while later, he collapsed beside me, sweating just as was I.

"I'm sorry if I was being a bit harsh." He said, turning to me and gathering me in his arms.

"It's okay. I kinda asked for it." I mumbled sleepily into his chest. I moment of silence passed before he asked me a serious question.

"Does that mean, that you want to be together?" He asked timidly, as if afraid of my answer.

"Seth, I'm not ready for a relationship just yet. I'm really sorry." I answered uneasily.

"Don't stress it Bella. I'll wait for you." He said carefully. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere. I'm in love with you Bella. I won't leave. Not until I finally get you."

I bit my lip and softly kissed him on the lips, waiting until he fell asleep to let the words leave me mouth.

"I'm in love with you too, Seth." I mumbled and closed my eyes, this time hoping for a peaceful sleep.

**Hope you liked it. I threw in a little lemon for the sake of it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to gleek06216.**

**Thank you for making me feel better (:.**

**Review ! (:..**

**Would be thrilled if I could get the same amount of reviews as I did for Chapter 1 ;).**

**Hint, Hint.**


End file.
